Witch Hunt
by Leo347
Summary: I made another Fic based on a song called Witch Hunt by Luka, Rin, Len, Gakupo, and Miku. It's another oneshot. There's Gakupo x Luka in it. Please R


I made another Fic. I wish you will Enjoy this! If you don't know the song go to YouTube and search "Witch Hunt" now!

* * *

"Why?" the mother asked

"Because the twins are going to tell a story again in public!" said the girl in excitement

"Oh! Really?! Then be careful dear since it's already dawn. Be back by 7 o'clock, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!"

The kids and adults were gathering around the twin storytellers. That's a given since those two were famous for their storytelling, especially the sad and tragic ones they tell. And this particular story was very sad and tragic.

"Come listen to this sad story. Come don't forget to bring a handkerchief" said the girl

"In a faraway place, there was a witch. She fell in love with a prince" said her younger twin brother.

Once a upon a time in a far far away Kingdom, there lived a young girl with very beautiful pink hair. She was new to the Kingdom, because she just moved there a month ago. The people there were kind, she was even given a warm welcome. She liked it there.

When she was taking a walk on a street, her hat was blown by the wind. She tried to chased after it, but before she could catch it. . . a man with purple hair already caught it.

"I'm sorry, but that's mine. Can you give it back?" asked the girl

"Oh! Here! I'm sorry" the man said

"No, it's okay"

". . . . . . . . . . . ." 'She is so pretty' he thought

The man with purple hair was staring at her. She was the prettiest girl he has ever seen.

"Um. . . Are you okay?" the girl asked

"Huh?! Oh! Yes, I'm okay"

"Hahahaha"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because your funny"*still laughing*

"Really? By the way what's your name?"

"It's Luka. What about you?" Luka said with a smile

"Me? It's Gakupo"

"Gakupo?! I'm sorry for my insolence your Highness!"

"It's okay! Just because I am the prince you don't have to be so formal. Gakupo is fine you don't have to say your Highness"

"Oh. . . . Okay, Gakupo"

"Good"

After that they just talked together, and then suddenly Gakupo's butler came and said that there was something urgent. And they say their farewells and promised to meet again tomorrow.

As they continued to see each other again Gakupo's feelings for Luka was growing, just as Luka's feelings grow for him. Their feelings were to strong, they could not stand it anymore. Then on a certain day they decided to admit their feelings for each other. They were shocked, they did not thought that they feel the same way about each other. Then as the sun set Luka said

"I wish there was a spell to stop time, so we can live this moment for ever"

"Let's forget about the spell that stops time. Now is the time for joy." And then they just smile at each other.

On one of their dates, they decided to spend their day in a cafe. Even though they are madly in love with each other, they still haven't kissed yet. Gakupo decided to take the lead and kiss Luka later. But Gakupo did not wanted to kiss in public, so he took Luka to the private garden. Gakupo waited for the right time to kiss her. When the time was finally right, Gakupo closed the distance between them, his face went closer and closer to Luka's. Luka was blushing a lot. Their lips were about to touch, but Gakupo's maid just had to interrupt them. She was blushing, as she saw her master and her master's lover were about to kiss. The couple pulled back. Embarrassed. Gakupo's maid remembered said that Gakupo's trusted advisor needed to talk to him now, because of an urgent matter. So Luka had to leave.

As they part ways Luka was sure that she saw a pair of Emerald eyes watched her in jealousy. So she turned back to see who it was, but there was nobody there. . . Luka just thought that it was her imagination.

When Gakupo reached his room, he was approached by his most trusted adviser, Miku. She told him that Luka was actually a witch. . . Gakupo stood there in shock.

"T-that can't be true, right?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

". . . . . . . . . ."

"Your Highness, she has cast a spell on you. A spell that made you fall in love with her!"

Gakupo didn't say anything anymore, he just stood there in horror.

The next day, when Luka went for a walk, her hat got blown off again. And of course Gakupo catches it again. But when she tried to get it back, Gakupo just said

"YOU WITCH! HOW DARE YOU DECIVE ME!"

She was shocked 'Witch?! What are you talking about?' she thought. Then Gakupo pulled hard on her hair, and cut her hair with his knife. Then Gakupo shouted "GUARDS! AREST HER!"

"WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

Gakupo look away as the guards took her away, because he could not hold back his tears anymore.

Luka was held upon a cross, wearing only a white dress. Loud voices of the people "REPENT! REPENT!" Those were the voices that gave her a warm welcome, now they are just the voices that wished her death. Miku and Gakupo were in front of the crowd holding a staff, and saying some prayers. Luka looked up to the sky, and said

"IF YOU CALL THIS LOVE BLACK MAGIC! THEN LIGHT THE FLAMES OF HATRED!"

"I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ,GAKUPO!"

Then suddenly a pair of black wings appears on Luka's back, and a gust of wind. Then Luka just fly away, while saying

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The people were shocked at what just happened, then one of them said

"Witches have wings?"

"Wings?! Witches don't have wings!" Answered Miku

"The only ones who have black wings are. . . . . "Miku continued

Gakupo looked very shocked because he knew the answer, and he suddenly shouted

"THE ONLY ONES WHO HAVE BLACK WINGS ARE ANGELS THAT ARE IN DESPAIR!"

"OH MY GOD! WE JUST . . . . . . TRIED TO KILL AN ANGEL!"

* * *

** A/N: **I will say something that I will probably regret . . . . **I hate Gakupo!** I'm sorry don't hurt me or Kill Me, PLEASE! Anyway Please R&R! .


End file.
